fictional_qumarfandomcom-20200213-history
Evonian
Evonian is a democratic nation located in the North Eastern part of the World. Evonian was founded in 1576 as a Chinese Colony and currently occupies a massive space of over 20,000,000 square miles with a population of roughly 6.3 Billion. The Government is currently a Semi-Presidential Republic System in which the President is elected by the People and the Prime Minister (Head of the legislative branch and Parliament) is elected by the Legislature's majority party. The two often coincide as the same party. Evonian currently has a national surplus and is lead by the Liberal Democratic Party of Evonian and the Unity Party of Evonian in a coalition. Early Settlements Evonian was founded in 1576 as a trading settlement near the pacific ocean. Slowly over the years, the settlements of Evonian grew until a formal state was created. The state of Remian was formed and later become a colony of China for about fifty years. China paid significant amounts of money to locals to start mining into the area's vast supply of gold. In 1638 a major gold rush was occurring within the area that allowed a large boost in population to occur as well as average income. Remian citizens slowly became tired of being apart of China in the late 1600's as the nation grew into much more than one colony. Eventually the area was split into two, the Remian colony and the Northern Isles, a section of Islands they settlements had claimed. With a total population of nearly nine million, the nation of Evonian finally began to take shape in 1701 with a convention of delegates to determine the fate of the growing state. The delegates decided to start settlements much further east with citizens looking for work. The nation now began to expand rapidly into unknown territory as settlements of Remian popped up as far east as the black sea. In 1756 during the second delegate convention with new delegates, the delegates decided to create multiple more states in the area and a formalized government. Unleia, Venual and Pentel were all formed in the middle and eastern parts of the nation, still a colony of China. Surprisingly, the delegates also changed the state language to English, something they believe would pay off in the long run. Immediately this created tension with China. Tension with China began to escalate over five to ten years as China attempted to incite more and more income off of the colonies, hurting the local citizens with taxes, mandatory mining jobs and more. The nation of Evonian finally called a third meeting of the delegates, it's largest and must publicly supported one in 1801. Independence Evonian declared its independence from China in March of 1801. During this time, China was severely busy with internal issues and as such, recognized the nation rather than fight with it. They together signed the treaty of vapaus, a non-aggression treaty. Evonian became a Semi-Presidential Republic with it's first leaders being elected in 1803. The Deceleration of Independence today can be found in Evonian City's largest museum, The Museum of Evonian History. It's viewed by roughly 30 million people each year and is considered a popular tourist destination. Demographics The nation of Evonian is currently split into 16 different states, many based on population. Each state receives 2 representatives to the Senate and a population based representation to the National Assembly, both of which make up the Federal Parliament of Evonian. The Western Part of Evonian was founded the most recently, however, due to warmer temperatures on average than the eastern part, it's largely more populated. The area equates to roughly 50% of the nation population while the center of the nation and Western States equate to the other half. The Eastern part of the nation also tends to be more left-centered, while the western part tends to be more right-centered. The Central part of the nation does tend to be more right-centered as well, however, can often lean either way, especially in certain debates. The Eastern part of Evonian is known for better schools, higher salaries and a roughly more urban landscaping while the Western part of Evonian and Central parts are more rural and have heavy agriculture and fishing industries, two major exports of the nation. Oil has also been discovered in the central part of Evonian along with Gold, Silver and gems, all of which incite the current population to live in one of the coldest environments on earth. This area equates to about 20% of Evonian's yearly exports and about 35% of it's export revenue, giving the nation a large trade surplus. Culture A majority of the nation of Evonian is Christian and, as such, the nation tends to celebrate holidays like Christmas, Eastern, as well as their own national "thanksgiving" and "Halloween". The nation has off on Sundays from work, which is mandatory unless workers volunteer, and schools have off for half of Saturday as well. The nation is more socially orientated then many of the now-a-day cultures, with many people living in houses with other families, have courtyards with other houses, and sharing swimming pools, garages and more. People are seen as friendly, helpful, and in many cases, down right happy. A significant portion of the nation also speaks multiple languages. Chinese, Russia and Swedish are all favorites of the locals, however, English does remain first as the nation language. Schools will also teach German, French, Spanish, Japanese and Italian if students opt in to any of them. National transportation is provided, however, many people in cities and rural areas ride bicycles or walk to work daily. Few people own cars, allowing the nations oil dependence to be way below the world-wide average, something that greatly helps it's economy. Most of the nations power currently comes from Nuclear Energy (About 62%), Coal (about 20%) and Renewable sources (about 9%). The nation does have a national Department of Culture, which focuses on up keeping the nation's long traditions and heavily valued works of art through museums and more. Politics The Political Structure in Evonian largely resembles that of most of the world currently. The nation is a Semi-Presidential Republic, this means that the President, the leader and commander-in-chief of the nation, is elected by a popular vote by the people. The President is elected every five years with no term limit, however, few Presidents have served more than two terms. The nation's Prime Minister, the second in command and leader of the Legislature, is elected by the majority party or coalition in the Federal Parliament. Parliament elections occur every three years. The Federal Parliament is comprised of the National Assembly, the lower houses consisting of 500 elected Representatives, and the Senate, the upper house consisting of 32 senators, 2 per state. In the event the parliament is split and each house is held by a different party, the National Assembly elects the Prime Minister and not the Senate. The national assembly and the senate are both currently lead by the majority coalition, the liberal democratic party and unity party coalition. These parties have existed together quite well for a long time. Politics in states occurs much more like an American style system. Each state is allowed to elect it's own legislature and governor to their own specifications by their state constitutions/charters. The states get a vote in all national constitutional amendments and 2/3's of the states must ratify them for it to become a legal amendment, along with the Federal Parliament and the President. The National Executive selects a cabinet, nominated by the President and approved by the Senate. The cabinet is comprised of 20 Secretaries who work alongside the executive and legislatures to run their day-to-day departments and the nation.